


Hurtful

by Vuldra



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-25 15:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10767174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vuldra/pseuds/Vuldra
Summary: Akechi has conflicted feelings over Shidou.





	Hurtful

**Author's Note:**

> When I came up with this idea, I didn't think that they were related. Oh well, you ship what you ship. Though this was an unforeseen one for me. Well, enjoy!

Akechi was lying in bed next to the man’s body that was his father. He detests him for everything. He turned to face him the man named Masayoshi Shidou who wants the world in his hands. Akechi wants to take that from him, take his place on the top. He wants the man to beg for his life before he ends it.

Akechi turned to lean semi on his side then onto his stomach moving his upper body to look at the man sleeping. The view of him sleeping soundly bothers him. He can’t stand how calm he is even when he’s resting. He has guards at the door, but Akechi is automatically allowed in. He wishes that he never knew of his father.  Never knew of the heinous deeds that he would be holding as secrets. Never would have to feel the blood on his hands.

Shidou will become Prime Minister, but not without his help. He needs him to get rid of all the people in his way. He needs him to stand at the top so he can bring him down. He felt around under the pillow that he was lying on with his right hand as he continued to observe the man. Seeing that the older male hasn’t stirred in the slightest, he felt what he was looking for. He pulled out what was hidden beneath the pillow. He leaned over Shidou’s form with his right arm now making him balance. After shifting the item into his left hand and pointed the object at the forehead of the man.

_You old fucking bastard, I could fuckin’ kill you right now. But…_

The man is also the one he loves. He’d go so far for him forever, until he could go through for his plan. He didn’t lower the weapon whatsoever, as his face begins to soften. He thinks about how he adored him through the night and how he actually showed interest in what he had done for the day. He doesn’t know if it holds true, but he’d rather think it does. He remembers the gentle caress on his skin that would make him almost go into tears.

He felt the covers on him shift as moved slightly more revealing his bare upper body. Akechi could only imagine if Shidou’s followers found out about his relationship with him. They wouldn’t agree with any of the truths that would be enlightened if they found out, except the masses most likely been pleased to the fact that Akechi is his son. The only issue with that is that it would tarnish Shidou’s name if they began questioning where he had come from. He wouldn’t care if he would have to remain a secret lover to the man because all of the actualities being hidden.

He could still feel the kisses on his skin. Akechi wanted to touch him, but he didn’t want to wake him. Akechi looked at the water on the stand on Shidou’s side of the bed. It was sleeping pills since he couldn’t relax even after they had done the one thing that Akechi can do to please him more than just being his assassin. He always praises him in their sexual escapades since he knows how to please the older male. Akechi saw him stir somewhat, but didn’t move knowing that he was in deep sleep because of the pills.

He finds Shidou’s body venomous, since he detests him, but he finds himself loving it. Everything about Shidou he hates, but every second of their encounters elates him. When they do business or when they have silent dinners in the politician’s room to keep from prying eyes. There are too many things that he loves about him, but they don’t outweigh his hate. He wants things that Shidou has like attention from those around him, but if he is around his charisma those around Shidou usually wants his attention. He’s the assassin if they get on his good side they usually thought that meant Shidou’s. None of that matters. He’s only Shidou’s in business and personal life. He kept the pistol near Shidou’s head, but not pulling the trigger or removing the safety. He leaned down with his head getting closer to his face his pistol being put back under his pillow.

_Why do I have to be so damn fuckin’ conflicted? I love you, but I hate you… I wonder if it is going to goddamn hurt when I end you..._


End file.
